Fireworks
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Who knew what a simple sneeze and some firworks could do? DannySam


Fireworks 

Sam Manson yawned and rolled over in bed. She was about to fall back to sleep when she remembered what day it was. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed her cell phone. "'Morning Danny! Happy 4th of July!" She practically shouted into the phone when her best friend picked up. On the other line, Danny Fenton cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear a bit. "Well, you're perky for a Goth. Do you even know what time it is?" He asked groggily. "Well, hello to you too." Sam said, glancing over at the clock anyways. 6:15 AM. Danny did have a point.

Suddenly Sam heard Danny gasp. "Danny?" She asked, worried. "Ghost sense. Gotta go. See ya at my place for the BBQ!" And with that he hung up. Sam reluctantly closed her black razor and walked over to her huge walk-in closet to get dressed. She worried about Danny when he went to fight ghosts by himself, though sometimes she worried even more when she was there with him. She just hoped it was only the Box Ghost.

After fending off her mother, who had bought a new pink filly dress for her, Sam went straight over to Danny's house. "Good morning, Sam! Happy 4th of July! Danny's up in his room!" Jazz Fenton said cheerily when she answered the door. "'Morning Jazz! Happy fourth! Thanks!" Sam said and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

She burst through Danny's door and heaved a sigh of relief and smiled when she saw him lying on his bed, fast asleep. She tip-toed over to his bed and stood there for a moment; thinking. She then leaned down and blew gently in his ear. Danny rolled over, but didn't wake up.

Sam suddenly thought of another brilliant idea to wake him up. "Ghost!" She practically yelled in his ear. He jerked open his ice-blue eyes and jumped up so fast his head hit Sam's and he very nearly fell back onto his bed. Sam was laughing her head off. Danny then realized what had happened. He glared at Sam. "You should have seen your face!" She cried mirthfully. Just then Jack and Maddie ran into Danny's room carrying half a dozen ghost hunting weapons.

After that little incident, which was explained away that the ghost flew out the window, Danny made Sam promise never to yell anything about ghosts within a thousand foot radius of his parents again.

Tucker was next to show up. "Hey guys." He said distractedly as he walked in the door busily working on his PDA. "You should put that thing down sometimes. It's not healthy for you to walk around with your face stuck in it all the time." Danny commented. "Yeah, and it's not healthy to consume so much meat. You should eat more vegetables." Sam said. Tucker looked up from his PDA. "Meat's perfectly healthy. It's you that should eat some meat sometimes instead of that garbage you always eat." Sam glared at him and was about to get up when Danny took over. "Can you guys give it a rest? Just respect each other's choices for a day, will you? It's the 4th of July for crying out loud!" Sam sat back down. Once again, he had a point. It _was_ the 4th of July, _Independence_ Day. "You're right. Sorry Tuck." "Sorry Sam."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam pulled the Fenton Thermos out from Danny's backpack, which (conveniently enough) was lying on the couch beside her. Danny looked around before letting two rings form around his waist, one going up and the other going down. His normal clothing was replaced with a black jumpsuit with a white collar, gloves, belt, boots, and DP emblem as the rings traveled up and down his body. His raven hair became white as snow and when he opened his once ice-blue eyes, they were glowing green. Danny Fenton had become the famous superhero, Danny Phantom.

"Come on Sam, Tuck. We've got work to do." He said with a slight echo to his eager, confident voice. Danny didn't know what it was about saving the town from vicious and annoying ghosts, but he loved it. He took his friends' hands in his own and phased them outside. His ghost sense went off again. It told him that the ghost was less than twenty yards off. He let go of Sam and Tucker's hands and flew up to see better. Skulker was lurking in the shadows of a cluttered alleyway below him. He smiled. Skulker was fun to fight these days. He dove down and blasted the ghost in a perfect air-strike. As he leveled out again and turned in the air to look down at his foe, Skulker was deploying all of the weapons his high-tech battle suit contained.

Danny smirked as he raised a hand to blast the weapons away, but instead of blasting Skulker, he was slammed into the ground by a particularly powerful ecto-blast. He sat up and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Skulker hadn't fired that blast. As far as he knew, Skulker couldn't even fire ecto-blasts. So who did? He looked up to see none other than Vlad Plasmius floating a few feet above him. "Surprised, Daniel?" He asked with his usual evil smirk in place. Instead of wasting time to throw an insult, Danny shot Vlad in the stomach with a double ecto-blast.

Vlad fell to the ground, doubled over with the pain in his stomach; or so Danny thought. He came closer, about to blast him again when he was thrown backward for a second time. "Ouch!" Apparently, he had fallen into Tucker. "Sorry Tuck." He said as he flew back to continue his fight with Vlad. Vlad didn't expect him back so soon and was caught off guard when an invisible fist slammed into his throat. He fell backward, this time for real. "Tucker!" He shouted and Tucker threw him his Fenton Thermos. Danny sucked Vlad into it and popped the cap back on before turning back to Sam and Tucker, beaming at his achievement. "And now to find Skulker." He said as he put the thermos containing Vlad into a sling over his shoulder. "Oh, you mean this guy?" Sam said smugly, holding up a second thermos. Danny's mouth fell open. "You caught _Skulker_?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "Yup, he was about to blast you with one of his missiles so I just sucked him up." He turned to Tucker, who nodded. "Wow. Thanks. Come on, let's get back to my place." And with that Danny took hold of his friends' hands and flew them back to FentonWorks.

It was a bit past noon and Jack and Maddie could be found barbequing hamburgers and hotdogs. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been given the task of bringing the hamburger and hotdog buns, the condiments, the paper plates, and the silverware outside and setting the picnic tables. Unknown to the three teens, the picnic tables were supposed to shock any ghost who touched them. Danny was about to set the mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise down on one of the tables when his knee accidentally bumped into it. He cried out and dropped the jars. Jack and Maddie ran over to their son looking concerned. "What happened, Sweetie?" Maddie asked. Danny rubbed his left knee, but stopped when it only made it hurt worse. The shock had burned a hole in his pants and had melted some of the skin. "The table shocked me." He said, grimacing and hiding his knee from his mother. "Hmm, those tables are only supposed to shock ghosts." Jack muttered. "Oh, well, we'll work out the bugs someday. I just wonder why all of our inventions activate when you're around, but not other humans." "Uh, Danny spilled one of the ectoplasmic residue samples on my pants this morning. That must be it." Sam said quickly. Maddie nodded. "That must be it." She said before dragging Jack back to the barbeques to flip his charcoal hotdogs.

"Whew. That was a close one. Thanks for the save, Sammy." _Oh, crap! She's gonna kill me!_ Danny thought when he realized what he'd just called his best friend. "No problem. Uh, why doesn't Tucker finish setting the picnic tables while I help you out with that burn? It doesn't look too good." Danny blinked. He hadn't expected her to say that. He was so baffled that he didn't catch Tucker smirking behind his back. "Danny? I said it didn't look too good, but I'm sure you can walk, now come on." Sam said, and he followed her inside just before Tucker broke down laughing.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, Sam." Jazz said as they walked in. "Hey, Jazz." They said in unison. Jazz snickered. _Already talking in unison. This is good. _She thought smugly.

Danny followed Sam into the kitchen and bent down to look at his knee. "Don't pick at it, Danny. It'll only make it hurt worse." Sam said from over by the freezer. She came back with an ice bag and pulled out a chair. "Sit." She said, pointing to the chair. Danny obediently sat down and she bent down to examine his burned knee. _Well, I've got _him_ trained._ She thought, trying not to smile. She saw that a few threads from his jeans had embedded themselves into his skin and grimaced.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked when Sam walked back into the kitchen. She didn't answer but came back with a pair of scissors. Danny's eyes grew wide. "What are doing?" He asked. Sam laughed at this. "Don't worry; I'm not going to amputate." She said when she gained control of her laughter. Danny scowled. "Okay, these pants are toast anyway, so I'm going to cut the leg off right below your burn. That way I can see what I'm doing a little better." "Why not just cut the pant leg off above my knee, you'll be able to see what you're doing a lot better that way." "Uh, Danny? I can't do that. Take a look." He bent down, confused. Then he saw the blue threads in the burn. He grimaced and sat back up. "Great." He mumbled.

"Hold still." Sam said as she finished cutting Danny's pant leg and was about to pull the threads out of his knee. Danny braced himself and nodded. He couldn't help crying out as Sam pulled the threads out of his burn and it started to bleed slightly. Sam wrapped a towel around the ice bag and put it on Danny's burn. At first it hurt worse than ever, but after a second or two, the pain started to recede slowly. "There, that's better isn't it?" Sam asked, looking up at him with concern-filled eyes. Danny smiled slightly. "Yeah, thanks Sam." "Good, and you're welcome. Hold that ice bag while I go and get some gauze." He did and she ran back into the kitchen.

Once the soft gauze was attached to Danny's knee, he went up to his room to put on a good pair of pants. He threw his old ones out and rejoined Sam and Tucker in the living room. "Hey, dude. How's your knee?" Tucker asked. "It's fine. Sam helped me out." He said, flopping down on the couch beside Sam. Tucker snickered and Sam, who was wearing her trusty steel-toed combat boots, kicked his shin. He quieted down after that.

Two movies later most of the guests for the barbeque had arrived. "I'm hungry, how 'bout you guys?" Tucker asked, licking his lips as he sniffed the hamburger and hotdog filled air. The other two nodded and they turned the TV off and went outside for dinner.

"Hey, guys, this is Erwin, my grandpa from my dad's side of the family. He's the one that got dad into ghost hunting." Danny said, gesturing to a paranoid-looking old man with a high-tech-looking cane. "Grandpa, this is Sam and Tucker." Erwin's cane suddenly began to beep like crazy. He jumped and pushed a button. The cane disfigured itself and became an ecto-gun. Erwin then began firing the ecto-gun in all directions screaming, "Ghost, Ghost, GHOST!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker promptly excused themselves from the barbeque and went back inside FentonWorks.

Danny's watch beeped and he looked down at it. It read 9:00. "Come on guys, we can watch the fireworks from the roof of the OP Center!" He turned ghost and held out his hands for his friends. Tucker backed away. "What's up Tuck?" Sam asked. "I'll just stay inside and watch." He said, giving a nervous laugh. Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked widely. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the noise." She said, trying to contain her laughter when Tucker nodded. "Okay, see ya dude." Danny said as Sam took his hand and he flew them through the roof to the OP Center.

"See, that's where the fireworks will be coming from." Danny said to Sam, pointing. Sam smiled and waited for the fireworks to go off. "There's one!" She cried excitedly as the first firework, a blue spherical one, flew up into the sky and exploded. They watched in awed silence for a while.

All of a sudden, during intermission, Sam sneezed. "Bless you." Danny said automatically. "Thanks, Danny." She said, setting her hands back down beside her. One of them landed on top of Danny's. When she realized this, she took her hand away and turned to him. "Sorry." She said, blushing. "Don't be sorry. I don't mind." Danny said, staring into her amethyst eyes. Just then, something clicked in both of them. In the absolute silence, Danny started to lean foreword, towards Sam. Sam instinctively closed her eyes and met him halfway.

The fireworks started up again the second their lips met. Sam imagined angels singing amidst the rainbow of fiery colors as they wrapped their arms around each other. Danny's tongue slowly, passionately, entered her mouth. She let him explore for a second before engaging him in a passionate battle for dominance.

They broke apart for air and looked deep into each other's eyes, knowing by unspoken consent how much they needed each other. They loosened their hold on each other so they were holding hands and turned their heads toward the fireworks. They seemed to be cheering. Danny smiled and pulled Sam back into a kiss.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I posted this a bit late. I was pretty busy on the 4th. Hope all you readers enjoyed my story! Please review! Thanks in advance!


End file.
